Version 23
La version 23 est sortie le 23 mai 2015. Il s'agit d'une version "majeure" contenant beaucoup de nouveautés. Cette page est en cours de traduction (au 17/08/16). Version 23 CnR C2 Version 23 prévue pour SA-MP 0.3.7. Assurez-vous d'avoir installé la dernière version de SA-MP. Reset * Du fait des ajouts très importants de cette version, les vies de tout le monde ont été remises à zéro. * Tous les joueurs doivent démarrer de nouvelles vies. * Cela comprend entre autres, vos vies actuelles, maisons, vêtements, actions à la bourse ... * Votre score et vos statistiques restent inchangés. * Tous les records (courses challenges, DM stadium) ont été remis à zéro * En conséquence, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de maisons en propriété, il n'y aura pas de livraisons en maisons ni de missions de nettoyage de maisons dans les prochains jours. Éléments visuels * L'écran d'accueil, l'aide (/help), les règles (/rules) et les autres affichages ont été améliorés. * Les messages de jeu (au centre de l'écran) ont été modifiés, la taille par défaut est maintenant plus petite. * Vous pouvez ajuster la taille des messages de jeu dans vos paramètres d'affichage (/display) * Les messages d'aide (au dessus des OST, on screen text) ont été modifiés, la taille par défaut est maintenant plus petite. * Vous pouvez régler la taille des messages d'aide dans vos paramètres d'affichage (/display). * Votre indice de recherche est désormais affiché sous votre argent (ou vos étoiles de recherche). Selon votre skill, votre niveau (rank, pour la police par exemple) peut y être affiché à la place. * L'affichage de cet indice est toujours activé par défaut. * Vous pouvez modifier les paramètres de cet affichage dans vos paramètres /display. * Paramètres : On = toujours activé, Off = toujours désactivé, Civil = civil uniquement, Auto-Hide = afficher en cas de changement et cacher après quelques secondes. * Ajout d'un statut GPS simplifié et de taille réduite. Ceci est activé par défaut et peut être désactivé dans vos paramètres /display. * Toutes les assistances ont été activées pour tout le monde pour cette mise à jour. Vous pouvez les désactiver comme d'habitude dans les options /settings. Entraînement de police * L'entrainement de police a été entièrement refait. * Il y a maintenant un délai minimum entre chaque fenêtre. * Suppression de la commande /training (entraînement). * Vous pouvez désormais uniquement (re)démarrer l'entrainement à partir du menu du Bot présent à l'accueil des commissariats. * Tous les joueurs devront refaire l'entrainement la première fois, à l'occasion de cette nouvelle version. Nouveaux boutons pour les Menus / Interactions * Y est désormais la touche par défaut pour utiliser des objets / interagir. * Lorsque vous utilisez cette touche, les objets / joueurs sont détectés en fonction de ce que vous regardez. * Cela signifie que vous utilisez désormais Y tout en regardant ce avez qui / quoi voulez interagir. * Utilisez Y pour utiliser une machine (distributeur, casino...) que vous regardez. * Utilisez Y pour acheter des biens ou services des Bots / Gérants de magasins. * Vous pouvez aussi utiliser Y pour acheter des marchandises d'autres joueurs qui en vendent, si vous les regardez. * Les commandes habituelles (exemple : /buy) fonctionnent toujours. * La touche par défaut pour fermer les menus et informations diverses est désormais N. * Les anciennes touches / boutons pour fermer les menus fonctionnent toujours. Nouvelles locations / Changements liés à la carte * Ajout de la Tour Radio CnR à Missionary Hill. * Ajout de la LS Gallerie d'Art à Los Santos. * Ajout du Motel U-Get-Inn à Bone County. * L'ammunation de Bone County a été déplacé en bas de la route dans la zone de tir. * Ajout d'un Bait Shop (magasin de pêche) à Bone County. * Ajout de la location Madrigal. * Ajout de la Villa de Chivo (payée par vos impôts!). * Ajout d'une banque à Las Payasadas. * Ajout d'une église à Angel Pine. * Ajout d'une église à Los Santos dans Las Colinas. * Ajout d'une église à Bayside. * Ajout d'un 24/7 à Las Payasadas * Added a Bar in Las Payasadas * Ajout d'un Bar à Las Payasadas * Ajout d'un Bar dans Los Santos à El Corona. * Ajout d'un restaurant à Blueberry. * Ajout d'un Truck Stop à Fort Carson. * Le point de ravitaillement en drogue de Las Payasadas a été déplacé à Madrigal. * Ajout d'un garage point de vente au 24/7 au Sud-Est de LV (à proximité du casino 4Dragons) * Ajout de nouveaux spawns (points de réapparition après la mort) dans toutes les villes Nouveaux Casinos * Ajout d'un Casino à San Fierro (à proximité d' Ocean Flats) * Ajout d'un Casino dans Los Santos (à Temple) * Ajout du Casino High Roller dans Las Venturas. Vous devez détenir au moins 10 millions de $ (cash + banque) pour entrer dans ce casino. * Les délits / crimes ne sont pas tolérés dans ce casino. * Les nouveaux casinos peuvent être cambriolés (sauf le High Roller). Bots / Gérants de magasin * BOTAnna se trouve désormais au City Hall de LV. * BOTRosie se trouve désormais au City Hall de SF. * Ajout du Bot BOTEve au City Hall de LS. * BOTDavid est désormais à la retraite ... * BOTTestDrive est désormais disponible à LS * Ajout des gérants dans tous les magasins, de strip-teaseuses dans les clubs, et de croupiers au Blackjack. * Ces PNJ ne sont pas des BOTs, il n’interagissent pas avec les joueurs * Appuyez sur Y pendant que vous les regarder pour interagir avec eux. Checkpoints * Le fonctionnement des checkpoints a été intégralement modifié. * Résolution de certains bugs liés au refuge des kidnappeurs ne s’affichant pas correctement. * Résolutions de certains bugs liés aux plants de drogue cachés par d'autres checkpoints. * Abaissement de la distance minimum entre chaque plantation de drogue. * Suppressions des checkpoints à l'intérieurs des magasins / bars ... (remplacés par les PNJ). * Suppression des checkpoints des maisons (remplacés par des Icônes Maison). Maisons * Les checkpoints des maisons ont été remplacés par des Icônes Maison. * Les couleurs des icônes ont la même signification que celles de la carte en ligne des maisons (House Webmap). * Couleurs : Vert = en vente par la banque / Rouge = possédée - pas à vendre / Bleue = à louer / Jaune = à vendre par le propriétaire. * Suppression de certaines maisons qui se trouvaient dans des Hôtels/Motels. * Ajout de nouvelles maisons pour remplacer celles supprimées, et davantage. Il y maintenant plus de 1 500 maisons dans tout San Andreas ... * Ajout d'un nouveau quartier d'habitations à Rockshore West. * Ajout de diverses maisons, nous vous laissons le soin de les trouver. * Diminution des prix des maisons ajoutées à Whitewood Estates. * Ajustement des prix de certaines maisons spéciales sur toute la carte. Courses de chevaux * Added Horse Bet Machines in City Hall, Bars, Casinos, and other locations * Ajout de plusieurs machines de paris, dans les City Hall, Bars, Casinos, et endroits divers. * Les Bots des City Hall et les Clubs des joueurs réguliers (Regular Players Club) ne proposent plus les paris, vous devez utiliser les machines. * Appuyez sur Y en regardant la machine, ou écrivez /horsebet pour parier. * Vous pouvez utiliser /horsebet n'importe où à l'intérieur des Magasins Track Betting ou Woozie. ATMS / Distributeurs * Ajout de plus de distributeurs * Nouveau modèle graphique d'objet pour les distributeurs * Appuyez sur Y en regardant en distributeur ou écrivez /atm pour les utiliser. CnR Lotterie * Ajout d'un nouveau Menu / Texte d'information * Le menu du loto affiche des informations sur le jackpot en cours, ainsi que les résultats de la veille et le gagnant. * Vous pouvez choisir un numéro à partir de ce menu. * Vous pouvez aussi choisir un numéro aléatoire à partir de ce même menu. * Vous pouvez aussi taper /lotto random ou /lotto rand pour choisir un numéro au hasard. Mission Pompier * Ajout d'une mission Pompier. * Des incendies apparaîtront dans toute la ville à des heures aléatoires. * Le premier pompier à rejoindre et éteindre le feu dans un camion de pompier (Firetruck) reçoit un bonus. * Tapez /fire dans un camion pour commencer la mission, lorsqu'un incendie a été reporté (alerte en Textdraw). * Cette mission est uniquement accessible aux agents des forces de l'ordre. Mission Ambulancier * Ajout d'une mission Ambulancier. * Tapez /mission dans une ambulance pour démarrer la mission. * Ramassez autant de patients que vous le pouvez dans le temps imparti et ramenez-les à l’hôpital le plus proche. * Vous pouvez amener le patient dans n'importe quel hôpital, le gps automatique vous montrera le plus proche. * Cette mission est uniquement accessible aux agents des forces de l'ordre. Mission Détective Privé * Ajout d'une mission Détective Privé pour les civils. * L'objectif est similaire à la mission chasse à l'homme. Vous devez trouver la cible dans le temps imparti. * Tapez /vc à moins de 50 mètres de votre cible une fois que vous l'avez trouvée. * Il y a une possibilité que votre cible soit notifiée que vous la cherchez. * Vous pouvez démarrer cette mission auprès du Bot présent au commissariat. Mission Hippie * Ajout d'une mission Hippie pour les civils. * Donnez au moins 50 grammes de drogue (au total) à 5 joueurs différents. * Vous pouvez démarrer cette mission en utilisant le /gps. Autres Missions * Pour la mission chasse à l'homme, le rayon d'action a été réduit à 50 mètres. * Les missions forces de l'ordre, complétées, feront désormais progresser votre rang. * Abaissement du bonus final de la mission Livraison de drogue (ce n'est pas la mission Hippie). * Augmentation du bonus pour la mission de nettoyage Street Sweeper. * Augmentation du bonus pour les missions de récolte (Moissonneuse). * Résolution d'un problème où plusieurs personnes peuvent faire une mission récolte au même moment sur le même terrain. * Augmentation du bonus pour la mission Vendeur de bible. * Augmentation du bonus pour la mission Livraison UPS. * Augmentation du bonus pour la mission Tracteur (différente de la récolte). * Augmentation du bonus pour la mission Lawnmower (tonte de la pelouse). * Diminution du bonus pour la mission de transport des immigrés. Carte de transport public * Ajout d'une carte abonné aux transports publics. * Cette carte vous donne un accès gratuit aux transports publics (Bus) ainsi que la plupart des services affectés aux aéroports. * Cette carte expire après une semaine (fictive) de jeu. Sac de munitions * Ajout d'un sac de munitions. * Un sac de munition vous permet d’acheter / transporter plus de munitions pour chaque arme. * Ces sacs sont perdus en cas de décès ou arrestation. ACME Insta-Fix * Ajout de l' ACME Insta-Fix. * Cet ACME Insta-Fix vous permet de pouvoir réparer votre véhicule instantanément, sans avoir à en sortir. * Vous devez être à l'arrêt pour utiliser l' ACME Insta-Fix. * Quiconque se trouvant dans le véhicule peut utiliser l' ACME Insta-Fix. * Vous pouvez seulement transporter un seul ACME Insta-Fix. * Ecrivez /instafix pour utiliser votre ACME Insta-Fix * Les joueurs proches reçoivent une notification lorsqu'un ACME Insta-Fix est utilisé. * ACME Corporation se dédouane de toute responsabilité en cas d'incident lié à l'utilisation de ses produits. Autres biens / services * Les civils peuvent acheter et utiliser des Kits de réparation des véhicules (différent de l' ACME Insta-Fix). * Baisse du prix des Kits de réparation de véhicules. Armes / Munitions * La quantité maximale de munitions par arme que vous pouvez acheter/transporter est désormais limitée. * Vous pouvez acheter un sac de munitions pour accroître les quantités achetables / transportables. * Chaque joueur dans le DM Stadium recevra désormais 2 500 balles pour toutes ses armes, à chaque respawn. * Les prix des armes ont été réajustés, certaines armes sont maintenant moins chères. Car Surfing * La précision des armes est désormais réduite quand vous êtes sur le toit d'un véhicule en mouvement. * Cette réduction de la précision est basée sur la vitesse du véhicule ; vous aurez plus de chances de rater vos tirs si le véhicule va plus vite. * Cela s'applique uniquement au Car Surfing, pas aux passagers présents à l'intérieur du véhicule. * Vous verrez peut-être certains de vos tirs toucher votre propre véhicule ; c'est un bug d'affichage. * Vous recevrez un message vous rappelant ce point à chaque login, si vous êtes adepte du Car Surfing. Police Refill Credits (crédits de réapprovisionnement) * Tous les biens achetés avec ces crédits coutent maintenant un crédit spécifique selon le bien. * Les armes plus grosses nécessitent plus de crédits. * Il faut désormais deux crédits pour se réapprovisionner en santé et armure (un seul auparavant). * Les officiers de Police peuvent désormais achjeter d'autres biens / services dans les magasins / garages avec leurs crédits (exemple : Kit de réparation véhicule). * Les officiers de Police peuvent acheter leurs biens et services auprès des Policiers Techniciens avec leurs crédits. * Si vous n'avez pas assez de crédits pour un achat, vous pouvez l'acheter avec votre argent à la place (sauf aux commissariats). * Vous pouvez maintenant voir la quantité de Crédits que vous possédez dans votre inventaire (/inventory). * Diminution du montant de crédits reçus automatiquement selon votre rang. Envoi de la destination GPS au conducteur * En tant que passager d'un véhicule, vous pouvez maintenant envoyer la destination GPS au conducteur. * Le conducteur décide d'accepter ou de refuser votre demande. * Vous pouvez utiliser cette commande pour les caches des braquages, les destinations des missions... * Également utile pour les taxis pour leur indiquer votre destination. * /driverdest pour envoyer au conducteur votre demande de destination (le menu du GPS apparaîtra pour vous laisser choisir votre destination). * Vous pouvez désactiver (si vous êtes conducteur) ces requêtes avec le menu des options (/settings). Holdups * Vous devez fixer le gérant du magasin pour le cambrioler. * Les joueurs avec un indice de recherche peuvent maintenant commettre des holdups. * Le magasin sera fermé pendant le cambriolage, et pour une courte période ensuite. Pêche * Les prix des poissons ont été réajustés. * Pêcher en se tenant sur un bateau (sans le piloter) a été amélioré. * Les joueurs se tenant sur un bateau dont le pilote est en train de pêcher peuvent maintenant utiliser /fishmsg (ou /fm, canal de discussion entre pêcheurs). * Un poisson attrapé risque désormais d'être attaqué / emporté par certains oiseaux. * Ajout d'une animation de pêche lorsque vous tenez une canne à pêche hors d'un véhicule. * Ajout de certaines zones de pêche à pied, où vous pourrez pêcher sans bateau. * Ces zones se trouvent à : Fisher's Lagoon Dock, LS Second Pier, Angel Pine Beach et Bayside Small Pier. * Vous trouverez une icône "Aide" dans ces zones. Livraisons par camion * Ajustement des bonus pour certaines livraisons. * Ajout de quelques livraisons. * Ajout de la Villa de Chivo en tant que zone de livraison. Nouveaux Skins * Ajout des nouveaux skins de SA-MP 0.3.7, notamment des nouveaux Skins de policiers. * Les nouveaux Skins civils sont à la fin de la liste, juste avant ceux des policiers. * Changement de certains noms de Skins. Clothes - Vêtements * Ajout de nouveaux vêtements / accessoires * Ajout de certains vêtements spéciaux * Modification des prix de l'intégralité des vêtements / accessoires. * Vous ne pouvez plus vendre un vêtement immédiatement (ou presque) après l'avoir acheté au magasin. Hiding Drugs * Players can now hide drugs (drop a package of drugs), like hidden money bags * Type /hidedrugs qty to drop a package of drugs * Unlike dropped money bags, other players will not be notified that you have dropped drugs * You can pick up your drug package yourself later, or other players can take it * Hidden drugs stay on the map when a player quits * Hidden drugs are all removed when the city changes, and are not saved (only last 1 game week) * Hidden drugs are always not-fresh (even if you hid fresh drugs) Police Technician Skill * The class/skill Police Arms Dealer has been replaced by the Police Technician * Police Technicians can sell weapons to Law Enforcement like an Arms Dealer, as well as Mechanic services like a mechanic * Police Technicians can use /vehrepair like mechanics * Police Technicians cannot give tickets or report, but they can arrest wanted suspects * Police Technicians cannot call for backup, but they can use /copmsg * Police Technicians can sell items/services to Law Enforcement agents only * Police Technicians can sell items/services for Police Refill Credits * Police Technicians get a discount on sell items from stores * Law Enforcement agents calling for /weapons will call a Police Technician * Law Enforcement agents calling for a /mechanic will call for a Police Technician or Mechanic Player Races * Players can race eachother for money * When you create a race, you select a destination and a bet amount * Once you have created a race, you can invite other nearby players to the race * Players can choose if they enter a race when invited * All racers will pay the bet, the winner gets the entire jackpot * The race owner decides when to start the 10 second countdown for race start * The race can be set to let all players or finish, or end when the first player reaches the destination * Type /race to begin a race or to access the race menu * You can access all race features from the race menu, or using commands * /racemsg msg to send a message to other players in the race * /racejoin to join a race when invited * /racequit to leave a race * /racestart to start the countdown (race owner only) * /raceinvite nick/id to invite a player to the race * /racekick nick/id to kick a player from the race (race owner only) * /racelist to list players in your current race * /racehelp for a list of race commands * Player Race quickstrings: $rdest $rdist $rtime Please see the Player Races Page for a complete list of Player Race features and commands. Hotels * You can now rent hotel rooms at most hotels/motels throughout San Andreas * Hotel rooms are paid daily * When you quit the game inside a hotel room, you will spawn there the next time you rejoin on the same city * You can also purchase a car save for your hotel room, allowing you to save your car as well when you quit * Visit any hotel checkpoint to rent a room * You can select the type of room you want to rent, along with car save and safe deposit box options * Different types of rooms have different rental rates * A safe deposit box lets you save a small amount of money in your hotel room * Some hotels will only have one main entrance checkpoint, others will let you enter your room from the lobby or from your room checkpoint * You can invite players to your hotel room * You can order Room Service (purchase food/drinks) from your hotel room * Each player can rent up to 10 hotel rooms per life * /hotels to see a list of your hotel rentals * /hotel inside a hotel for your room menu * $hotel quickstring to display the hotel room location you are currently in * Police officers can enter hotel rooms with suspects inside * Hotels have been added to the GPS Destination menu * Some houses have been removed which were in hotels/motels * Many more features... Please see the Hotels Page for a complete list of Hotel features and commands. Casino Games * Added scripted CnR Casino games: Slot Machines, Blackjack, Video Poker * You can now play casino games in CnR! * You can find Casino games in any Casino, in Dance Clubs, Strip Clubs and Bars * Press Y while looking at any casino game to being playing * Different games are available for the Slot Machines, with different odds and payouts * You select your wager amount when you begin playing * High stakes (higher bet amounts) games are avaiable at the High Roller Casino * Casino games can be played with the mouse, or with text & keypresses (default is mouse) * /casinosettings to change your casino game settings * Please note that when playing some games with keypresses, you will have to press Y for some options, and enter text values for other options * Slot Machines: Try to get a match with 3 random symbols. * Blackjack: You must get a better hand than the dealer, without going over 21. * Video Poker: Try to get the best poker hand with 5 cards. Check out the Casino Games page for complete details on each game and more Casino Game information. Robberies * All robberies have been redone entirely. There shouldn't be much change from the old robbery system, however there are improvements and new details * Robberies now use the updated menu system (no difference visually, but you can move these menus up and down in settings etc) * Each robbery now has individual settings, minimum/maximum times, bonuses, chances, etc. * Robberies closer to police activity have been made a bit easier, robberies further from police have been made a bit harder * The chance of immediately failing a robbery now depends on different factors. (See Robberies Page) * The alarm for a robbery location will no longer go off immediately. Cops will not be notified of the robbery until the alarm goes off * Cops are notified of the robbery once the alarm goes off * The time before the robbery goes off depends on different factors. (See Robberies Page) * If a law enforcement agent gets close to you during a robbery, the alarm will go off immediately * There is now an alarm sound for robbery alarms * The time you have to wait to complete the robbery is now variable, and yes you guessed it, depends on different factors! (See Robberies Page) * The payout for all robberies now depends on the amount of cops and civilians on the server * tl;dr: Many things can change the outcome of robberies. You can use different strategies to improve the chance of a successful robbery. * You can now move around more while waiting during a robbery. You don't have to stay "in" the checkpoint (if there is one) * Added Methylamine Robbery at K.A.C.C. Fuels in LV. Find the barrel of methylamine in the warehouse. * Added SF Casino Robbery. * Added SF Cargo Ship Robbery. You are a pirate! * Added Zombotech Robbery in SF. Steal the secret zombie documents. * Changed the Drug Factory Robbery in SF. You now have to find the package of drugs in the factory after the wait time. * Added LS Temple Casino Robbery. * You can now drop items at anytime for robberies where you carry items (Airport Robberies, KACC Robbery). * /drop or /box or MMB to drop an item you are carrying. You can then pick it up where you dropped it. * You can now use a Garbage Truck for the airport robberies * Use /robbery to start all robberies * Bank robberies can remove a bit more money from rich people's accounts. * Banks are now closed during a robbery, and for a while after a robbery. * Added new robbery hideouts for all cities Other * Added stats for Tips Cash Given and Tips Cash Received * Increased the minimum time between being sued * Lowered range to offer a bribe in interiors (except when in jail) * Lowered the chance of random explosion while cooking drugs * Added some new /showoff and /showoff2 animations * Undercover police cars now have audible sirens (not lights) * Added some new billboards * Added a sound for the SA-MP Office Tower elevator when it reaches a destination floor * Many other script core improvements and changes * Fixed other bugs, typos and issues Information on all the new features will be added to the website pages over the next few days.